Delicious: The New Adventures of Miraculous Emily
Delicious: The New Adventures of Miraculous Emily & Black Cat, or simply known as Miraculous Emily 2, is a time-management video game for PC, Steam, Android & iOS. It is the sequel of ''Delicious: Tales of Miraculous Emily & Black Cat''. Each episode tells a story of how a character from the Delicious series (and other games from the Gamehouse Original Stories) gets akumatized and transforms into a supervillain for Emily to defeat. Plot TBA Episodes Season 1 Miss Chameleon * Premise: One summer day, the 167th Snuggford Scouts Pack came to visit Cathy's Craft for their Arts & Craft lesson. Everyone has done an excellent job and got an Art & Craft badge, except for Marta Mariotta (who is having a little trouble). Ernest will make sure she'll get it next time, which made her jealous. Sensing Marta's jealousy, Hawk Moth has created an akuma and sent it to evilize her. The akuma possessed Marta through her bracelet, granting her the power she needs in exchange of bringing Emily and Black Cat's miraculous to him. Marta accepted and was transformed into a shapeshifting supervillain named Miss Chameleon. Not only she gained the power to change into a copy of other people but she can also change into an akumatized villain, granting her different powers in each form. When Emily and Black Cat arrived, Miss Chameleon takes the form of Miraculous Emily to confuse him. Black Cat, even with help of Enid, have to take a while find out which one is a fake but after he figured out that the one wearing an akumatized bracelet is a fake, Miss Chameleon decides to pitch one last attempt to steal the miraculous by taking the form of Emily's strongest enemy: Hydrogirl! * Villain: Marta Mariotta as Miss Chameleon Ying-Yan * Premise: While running Cathy's Craft, Cathy was surprised when Kendra wrote a fanfiction based on Emily's adventures titled "The Tales of Miraculous Emily". Having found an inspiration to make her latest masterpiece, Cathy has created a comic book based on Kendra's fanfiction. As Cathy showed her comic to everyone, they are thrilled but on the flip side, Donatella wasn't impressed (since she has no interest of seeing Emily in action) and said "This comic has no taste of art at all." Cathy explained to her but she denied, leaving her in tears. When Hawk Moth sensed Cathy's sorrow, he decides to send an akuma to evilize Cathy once again. While the akuma in on the way, Kendra cheered up Cathy by telling her about the comic but when an akuma appeared, she tried to fend it off. As the akuma get hit by Cathy's comic book, it instead possessed Kendra through it! Hawk Moth was surprised that his akuma has akumatized someone else instead so he decide to play along with that. He offered Kendra the power she needs to keep Cathy happy and make Donatella pay for wronging her, at the cost of Emily and Black Cat's miraculous. Kendra wasn't sure about this but she accepted and was transformed into Ying-Yan, an evil black and white villain who, in addition of enhanced speed and agility, is armed with a infinite supply of black and white-coloured paper darts, which can reverse people's qualities if they get hit. Now Emily has to help Cathy save her best friend while defending Donatella from Ying-Yan's rampage. * Villain: Kendra as Ying-Yan Triple Threat * Premise: While Angela works hard in Victory, she gets a surprise visit from Emily, Patrick, Francois and Kate who will be volunteering as model for her latest fashion trends. Having created the outfits based on the superhero costumes worn by Emily and Patrick (as well as Angela, Allison & Francois), everyone loved it so much! Kitty, Virginia and Jenny would love to try on these outfits along with Victoria, Fran and even Sebastian who liked the clothes Angela makes. Unfortunately, Jewel Jacobs was unsure about the outfits and feels like starting to disagree with clothes based on those so-called superhero costumes. Jewel had no idea about Angela's latest fashion line and when she about to have them rejected from the store, Victoria told her to agree with the people's opinions. When she asked her to leave, Jewel states that she'll never come back and left in a huff. Hawk Moth has sensed Jewel's disappointment and having found an opportunity; he created an akuma and sent it to possess her through her scarf, turning her into Triple Threat, a fusion of Replica, Crystalista and J'aime. With the power to seduce men to do her bidding, make people look the same and summon crystals of all shapes and sizes, she'll stop at nothing to put Victory out of business for good. Now Emily and Black Cat, even with the help of Angela and her friends, have to defend the boutique from a most terrible threat of all, Triple Threat! * Villain: Jewel Jacobs as Triple Threat Were-Gopher * Premise: * Villain: Burl "Gopher" Smith as Were-Gopher Mixmaster * Premise: * Villain: Isaac Washington as Mixmaster Heartsnatcher * Premise: * Villain: Julie McCoy as Heartsnatcher Quarantine * Premise: * Villain: Dr. Adam "Doc" Bricker as Quarantine Captain Heartbreak * Premise: * Villain: Captain Merrill Stubing as Captain Heartbreak Fashion Crook * Premise: * Villain: Sebastian Worth as Fashion Crook Queen Wasp * Premise: * Villain: Angela Napoli as Queen Wasp Season 2 Malicious Evilly * Premise: Janet brags to her former classmates about Miraculous Emily and she cosplays as her. One day, she visits Victory to ask Angela to have a selfie with her but when Emily enters, she points out that she is not Miraculous Emily and, out of her own anger, transforms to reveal the truth to the everyone, she actually makes her look like a loser, and deeply upset, she declares that Miraculous Emily is dead to her. Hawk Moth is attracted by this burning anger and created an akuma to evilize Janet. The akuma possessed Janet through the earrings, turning her into the perfect opposite of the Snuggford's superhero: Malicious Evilly. Armed with yo-yo and the power to summon an item to fit her needs, she swears to make Emily pay for what she did. * Villain: Janet Morgan as Malicious Evilly Dark Fairy Godmother * Premise: On a lovely day, Ella is keeping her hotel up and running until Cathy came to visit. She tells Ella that she is Emily's biggest fan and to her amazement, Ella is herself a big fan of Miraculous Emily despite not seeing her in person. Unfortunately, Abigail never saw Emily as well and believes that so-called Miraculous Emily is nothing but a fake. All of Abi's lies got Ella very annoyed and stormed off. Hawk Moth has sensed Ella's frustration and to make his next minion, he created an akuma and sent to evilize her. The akuma possessed Ella through the toy wand she got from her birthday last year. He asked Ella to get back at Abigail in exchange of bringing Emily and Black Cat's Miraculous to him, which she gladly accepted. Ella was transformed into the Dark Fairy Godmother. Using her magic wand, she has the power to turn ordinary people into their akumatized form. At first, she managed to scare Abigail by turning Cathy and Mary into Puppet Mistress and Princess Bonbon. Next, she turned most of Emily's friends and family into supervillains. Now it's up to Emily and Black Cat to put an end to the evil fairy's mischiefs and give Ella's fairy tale a happy ending. * Villain: Ella Centola as Dark Fairy Godmother Shepherder * Premise: * Villain: Gillon as Shepherder Bar Brawler * Premise: * Villain: Flannery as Bar Brawler Forgettio * Premise: Since everyone in Ireland has lost their memories, Emily and Black Cat battles Forgettio, which is actually Desmond & Ashling who get akumatized after Flannery forgot to invite them to his birthday party. * Villain: Desmond & Ashling as Forgettio Monster Mutt * Premise: * Villain: Bridin as Monster Mutt The Music Villain * Premise: * Villain: Elvis as The Music Villain Fast Food Fury * Premise: * Villain: Betty as Fast Food Fury Enchantra (The Hero's Day Part 1) * Premise: * Villain: Sharon Stepford as Enchantra Lady Peacock (The Hero's Day Part 2) * Premise: * Villain: ??? Season 3 Countess of Darkness 2 * Premise: * Villain: Samantha Beauford as Countess of Darkness Veteria * Premise: * Villain: Samantha Berenger as Veteria The Dark Parrot * Premise: * Villain: Arthur Cares as The Dark Parrot King Blackjack * Premise: * Villain: Jimmy as King Blackjack Heartful Cupid * Premise: * Villain: Jean-Paul as Heartful Cupid Sandkid * Premise: * Villain: Hemmingway as Sandkid Medi-Witch * Premise: * Villain: Ruth Phelps as Medi-Witch Blanc Cat * Premise: * Villain: Patrick O'Malley as Blanc Cat Papa Badluck * Premise: * Villain: Paddy O'Malley as Papa Badluck Queen of Miracles * Premise: * Villain: Noémie as Queen of Miracles Season 4 Perfecta * Premise: Miraculous Emily and Black Cat faced Angela who becomes Replica once again, but she's not alone... * Villain: Angela Napoli as Replica Blazzard * Premise: * Villain: Mathilda Heart as Blazzard Super Truly * Premise: * Villain: Lori as Super Truly Dessert Delight * Premise: * Villain: Fran Handford as Dessert Delight Hydrogirl 2 * Premise: After being mocked and humiliated, Enid was akumatized into Hydrogirl once again. It looks like its round 2 for Emily and Hydrogirl! * Villain: Enid Templeton as Hydrogirl Quietor * Premise: * Villain: Andy as Quietor Break-Up Artist * Premise: * Villain: Vicki as Break-Up Artist Sgt. Surgeon * Premise: * Villain: Lee Ermey as Sgt. Surgeon Ice-Colder * Premise: * Villain: Mo as Ice-Colder Gospel Box * Premise: * Villain: Reverend Baylor as Gospel Box Season 5 Cattle Rustler * Premise: * Villain: Tully as Cattle Rustler Bug Trapper * Premise: * Villain: Alfie as Bug Trapper Road Ripper * Premise: * Villain: Rose as Road Ripper Nitro-Charge * Premise: * Villain: Rob as Nitro-Charge Count Spookula * Premise: * Villain: Spooky Ralph as Count Spookula Surferix * Premise: * Villain: Brad as Surferix Ms. Taskmistress * Premise: * Villain: Susan as Ms. Taskmistress Grandmaster of Catastrophes * Premise: With his latest show, Game Time Battle Tourney, gets cancelled, Bob gets akumatized into the Grandmaster of Catastrophes. Can Emily and Black Cat play to win or its game over for our heroes? * Villain: Bob as Grandmaster of Catastrophes Heart Hunter * Premise: * Villain: Richard & Topsy Vanderworth as Heart Hunter Fabulous Queen * Premise: * Villain: Angela Napoli as Fabulous Queen Season 6 Category:Delicious Emily Category:Time Management Games Category:IOS Games Category:PC Games Category:PC/Mac Games Category:Steam Games Category:Android games Category:Sequels Category:Miraculous Ladybug